The Adventures of Drillhead!/A New Student (Part 1)
(In the car) Drillhead: Are you sure I can't be homeschooled? I'm not like them! Drillhead's Mom: Oh sweetie, you'll be fine. And no, me and your dad have to work today, you can't be homeschooled. I'm sorry Drillzy. But we're here for a reason. Go meet people! (Drillhead hops out of the car, and starts to walk through the hallway. 3 people he passes by, 2 give strange looks, 1 glares. Soon he gets to class) (The Door Starts to jiggle) Mrs. Ruler: Class! That must be our new student! Get ready! (Everyone hides, and Drillhead opens the door) Mrs. Ruler: Oh my. Drillhead: Uhm... is something wrong? Mrs. Ruler: No. Not at all! Come over here.. what's your name? Drillhead: It's Drillhead! Mrs. Ruler: Okay Drillhead. Get over here. Drillhead: Ok. (Drillhead walks over to Mrs. Ruler) Mrs. Ruler: Now class, does anyone have any questions? (Half the class raises hands) Mrs. Ruler: Hmm..... Pizza. What's your question. Pizza: Why'd you move here? Drillhead: I think my dad moved here for work, but my mom says- Pizza: That answers my question. Thank you. Drillhead: Oh. But my mom says - Mrs. Ruler: Ice, what's your question? Ice: Why are you not an object!? Drillhead: O- Mrs Ruler: Next Question! Yes... Marbly. Marbly: Do your drills work? Drillhead: Yes, they do! Wanna see? Mrs Ruler: Drillhead I don't think you should use those in class! Drillhead: Why? Mrs Ruler: They'll hurt someone. Drillhead: Aww. Mrs Ruler: Well, Get to your seat Drillhead. Drillhead: Where is it? Mrs Ruler: It's next to Marbly and Cherry. You can meet your new classmates. (Drillhead walks over to his seat) Marbly: Hi! Drillhead: Hello! Marbly: I'm Marbly! And you are? Drillhead: Oh, i'm drillhead! Marbly: Awesome! ... Do you like playing games *Pulls out a gamebot 2000* Drillhead: Yes I do! Marbly: You wanna play at lunch? You can sit with us. Bread: Marbly you said I was gonna play at lunch! =C Marbly: Oh yeah, right. Sorry Drillhead, you can play on the buses! Drillhead: I get picked up and dropped off. Marbly: Oh.. Do you want to come over to my house then? Drillhead: Sure! Pizza: Can I come? Marbly: I don't see why not? We could all come over and play video games! Until dinnertime.. Bread, Drillhead, and Pizza: Yay!!! (Raises Hands) Cherry: What's going on here? You all playing your video games? Drillhead: Who are you? Cherry: ... (Points at herself) Cherry. Marbly: Cherries our friend. So Cherry, wanna come to my house? We're all going and meeting the new kid! Cherry: Can't, I have football tryouts. Marbly: Football? Dang.. I didn't know we had a girls football team. Cherry: We don't. We have a guys football team though. (Puts on moustache) EHH? EHH!? =D Candy: Lose the moustache. Cherry: (Sad, takes off the moustache) Ok. Drillhead: And who is she? Marbly: Candy. Cherry's best friend, and our friend too.Pizza doesn't like her though! Pizza: She put a whoopie cushion on my chair. Bread: Ahaha I remember that. But that was me. (Bell rings) Drillhead: What does the bell mean? Marbly: It means it's lunchtime! Bread: Awesome! Drillhead: But school just started? Pizza: It's 12:30. You just came in late. Drillhead: What time does school start? Pizza: 8 AM. Drillhead: THATS TERRIBLE WHY WOULD WE WAKE UP THAT EARLY!? Cherry: It's not that bad. Come on let's go to lunch. I hope it's linguini! (At lunch, there's a large crowd next to Drillhead, Marbly and such.) Lightning: Can you show us your drills? Drillhead: Sure! (Drills Whirl.) Lightning: Awesome. (Tree) Log: Where'd you come from? Drillhead: HeadCity. Log: Wow that's so far away! (People continue asking questions) (Further back) Ice: Why does Drillhead get all these questions? Sunglasses: It's because he's new. Magnet: I didn't get any questions when I was new! :c Ice: That's because you came here the first day of kindergarten idiot! Magnet: STOP CALLING ME AN IDIOT (Slaps ice) Ice: It doesn't matter anyway. He's different. He needs to be taken down a few pegs! He's a freak, he shouldnt be praised... (Fade out) (Cut to end of the day, with Drillhead, Sandwich, Marbly, Pizza) Drillhead: I'll be right back guys. I'll ask my mom if I can come. Marbly: And i'll ask my mom if you guys can come! Drillhead: I BET I CAN GET BACK HERE FASTER! Marbly: NUHUH! (While Marbly and Drillhead run away.) Pizza: So... Drillhead looks interesting. Bread: Yeah he's totally cool! Pizza: No, like interesting interesting. His drills look powerful. He could be dangerous. Bread: Well I like to (Puts on sunglasses) live on the edge. WOOOOOO!! Pizza: ... Whatever. (Marbly and Drillhead come back) Marbly: Lets go! Drillhead: I can go too! (Everyone runs off) Ice: What a happy ending for them.. come on you two. We have a bus to catch. (When they run out, the buses are gone) Magnet: Where are the buses? Ice: We missed them you dumbie. I hate you Drillhead!!!! (THE END.)